


As the school bell rings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I haven't decided yet, M/M, To get over twist & shout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school teacher Dean Winchester gets a new colleague, Cas Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Novak

 

The school bell rings. The students get up to collect their stuff and leave the classroom.

'Garth, could I talk to you for a moment?'

The mouse-like boy looks up to his teacher with fear in his eyes. Words begin to tumble from his mouth.

'Mr. Winchester, I'm so sorry I didn't turn in my essay, my uncle had an accident and then we had to go to the hospital and I didn't have the time to finish it. I promise I will turn it in as soon as I can!'

He stares at him. 'Garth, I know about your uncle. I just wanted to say that if you ever want to talk to someone, my door is always open. That's all, nothing to worry about.'

Garth's face turns red. 'Oh. Okay. Thank you, sir.'

'Now go and join the rest of your classmates.' The boy stumbles out.

After Dean heard him leave, he gets off the desk he was sitting on to clean up, as he does every day after the last period. He walks through the classroom where he teaches theology, picks up a ball of paper and throws it in the bin. He misses.

A man in a suit with a badly tied, blue tie around his neck, silently walks in. At first, Dean doesn't notice him, but when he hears the sound of a paper ball landing in the bin, he turns on his heels and looks the man straight in his eyes.

'Eh, hello, come in,' he says with a hint of cynicism in his voice. 'And you are?'

'My apologies, I should've knocked. My name is Cas Novak. I'm the new English teacher. I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself.' Dean walks towards the somewhat smaller than him, brown haired man. They shake hands.

'Nice to meet you. Welcome Valley High.' Novak looks at Winchester, slightly squinting, with his head tilted. Dean finds it hard to look away from the bright blue eyes that stare at him. When Dean realises he is staring himself and Mr. Novak here isn't going to look away, he feels his face heating up. He clears his throat and turns away.

'Right. Well, I've got to get home. You know, end of the day,' He laughs nervously as he picks up his laptop and puts it in his bag, still facing away from Cas Novak.

 _Why am being so ridiculous?,'_ Dean thinks to himself. _'He's just a new colleague, not the freaking president.'_

'I'm going home as well,' Novak says, 'The girl from IT told me you'd be happy to tell me a few things about the school over a cup of coffee. I'd like that, if you want it too.'

'Who? Charlie?,' Dean asks. _'Charlie, I'm going to have a serious talk with you.'_   Charlie is his friend, who's convinced Dean is also into dudes, which he is _totally not_. _'Oh, why the hell not.. I'm just going to have a collegial chat with him. '_

Yeah. Yeah.. Sure, that'd be awesome, Mr. Novak.' Dean smiles and grabs his bag and jacket.

 

'Please, call me Cas.'


	2. Dream on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy stops by and Dean has a weird dream.

Dean drives home in his '67 Chevy Impala. He'd inherited the car from his old man when he died and it's his most precious possession.

Normally, when he drives home, he listens to one of his tapes and sings along loudly to classic rock. Not today. Dean couldn't help but think about Cas Novak. 

His beautiful, blue eyes, the graceful way he moves and most of all, the staring. Cas wasn't really the talking type. He stares and listens. That, Dean already had found out.

 

He feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. Excitement and confusion all at once, paired with wildly fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

Dean pulls up the driveway of the small house he lives in. Surprisingly, his little brother's station wagon is parked on the curb. 

'What is Sammy doing here?', Dean asks himself. He steps out of the car and walks towards the front door. Sam opens it before Dean can get his key.

'Hey Dean.'

'Sammy, what is it? Has something happened?' Dean looks worried.

'No, no, not at all. I was around and I needed to talk to you, so I let myself in with my key.'

'What do you need to talk to me about?'

The brothers go inside.

 

Dean grabbed two beers out of the fridge and threw his little brother one.

'Shoot.'

'Well, Jess and I have been dating for a long time now and I love her very much, so we.. eh.. we decided to get married.'

Dean choked on his beer. 'You WHAT?'

'Well, yeah, I mean, it's only logical. I love her, Dean and I really..' Dean interrupted him.

'Woah hey, don't get me wrong, Sammy. That's freaking awesome. I'm thrilled.'

'So, you're cool? I've got your blessing?'

'Of course you do little brother. Totally cool.' Dean patted him on the back.

 

Sam stays that evening. The brothers order some pizzas and watch a Bruce Lee movie. Dean doesn't think about his new colleague once. That changes when Sam goes home and Dean goes to bed.

His subconscious hasn't let go of the thought of that man.

 

_'Dean.. Dean..' Cas' face was close to Dean's. They were on his bed, the room spinning around them. 'Dean.. I know, Dean.. I'm here.. I love you..'_

_'Cas? Why are you in my house?' Cas was whispering. 'Sshh, Dean..' He kissed him tenderly, his lips as clouds on Dean's numb lips. It felt like forever. Then Cas pulled away._

_'Cas.. No.. Cas? CAS!' He got up and walked away without looking back. Dean wanted to go after him, but he was nailed to the bed. Everything went blurry, just before it went completely black._

 

Dean wakes up panting and sweating, not knowing the difference between dream and reality. Once he establishes it was only a dream, he turns over and looks at his alarm clock.  **6:09.**

He doesn't feel like going back to sleep, so he drags himself to the kitchen and makes himself coffee. The dream confused him, but it also awoke a burning desire in him to be with Cas Novak.

'This is ridiculous. I don't even know him. I only saw him for two minutes or so.'

He scoffs and looks down at his mug. 'Coffee huh.. Not a bad idea.' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOO. I posted this chapter way earlier and then my computer crashed. Sorry for the wait! Also, I know we don't know Jess that well, but Sam loved her bla bla bla. Again, bear with me.


	3. Your silence is my cue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Gabriel.

Dean works himself through the day with only one thing on his mind. His students don't mention the rings underneath his eyes, though he knows that they will take advantage of his exhaustion.

 

They keep yelling and playing games on their phones. Eventually, he just shows them a few documentaries and assigns them to write an essay about their view on christianity.

The day feels like an awfully long sigh. 

 

He doesn't see Cas in the lunch break. He sits down next to the IT girl, Charlie, and Gabe, the drama teacher. Charlie and Gabe have always been good friends, even before they came to work at this school.

They knew each other from high school, or so Dean had heard.. Dean looks around, but he doesn't find what he was secretly looking for. 

 

Apparently, he isn't as discreetly scanning the room as he had hoped to.

'What're you looking for, Dean? Your boy crush?' Charlie asks him, giggling. 

'First of all, Mr. Novak is not my crush, Charlie. And second of all, what do you care?'

Gabe speaks up. 'I think what he's trying to say, Charles, is that we should give him some privacy.' He wiggles his eyebrows, making Charlie laugh.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' Dean bites into his sandwich. The rest of the break is filled with Gabe and Charlie talking about some new show, while Dean keeps quiet.

The bell rings at last. Everybody gets up and leaves the staff room. Dean manages to get to the door without getting pushed aside. Then Gabe speedwalks past him, forcing himself through the doorway. _  
_

Before Dean gets to call him out on it, Gabe loudly says, 'He's in the auditorium. Your choice, Winchester!'

 

At first, Dean is kind of startled by the fact that everybody seems to know about how he has  _slight_ feelings for Cas. But then, it occurs to him that the option to take him out for coffee is still open. 

_'It wouldn't hurt to stop by the auditorium later, just to say hello to the guy.'_

 

So he did. After his final period, he goes down to school's auditorium, to find Cas there. He had hoped he would still be there this time of day, but on the other hand, it would've been a lot easier for him to just go home and stop thinking about this man. 

Now, it was too late for Dean to back out. His subconscious wouldn't let him. Cas is carrying wooden blocks from the stage to the storage room. He looks up when he hears someone come in.

'Need any help with that, Novak?' He puts down the block he was carrying and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

'Please. There are only a few to put back. Frankly, I'm exhausted.'

Dean climbs on stage and grabs one of them. 

'So, what have you been doing in here? I thought you teach English.'

'We're doing a performance of Romeo and Juliet. I thought it would be a more exciting way to approach Elizabethan literature.'

They put the last blocks in the storage room. Cas locks the door. 

'That's the one with the suicidal kids right? With the love and all.'

'If you want to put it that way, yes. Personally, it's one of my favourites. It's not only about teenage love, but also about the contrast between two opposites. Romeo's family against Juliet's.'

They both sat down on stage. 

'That's really something you got there, Cas.'

Cas sighed. 'Yeah..'

 

They're silent for a while. Dean clears his throat. 'Why did you come here in the middle of a term?'

Cas looks at him with that tilted-head-squinted-eyes thing that he does sometimes and then back into the big, chair-filled room.

'Well, the school needed someone to fill in for Ms. Shurley after she fell ill and I needed to get away from the mess in my home town. So we met half way, kind of.'

Dean feels hesitant for a second, then regains his confidence. 'Maybe it's not my place to ask, but what happened in your town?'

Cas locks his gaze onto Dean. 'There was so much going on. Small town, everybody knew each other. And you know what's the thing about small towns.

They get romanticised by city people, while they're actually just very racist and homophobic. I guess it didn't really help that my ex-boyfriend was black.'

 

Dean's eyes widen.  _'Did Charlie know he was gay? Or bi, whatever. Does Charlie know more than just this?'_

He doesn't realise that he's staring at Cas, quietly, his mouth hanging slightly open as if he was about to say something. 

'I'm sensing.. Awkwardness. Dean, are you okay?'

'Wh.. Yeah, yeah, sure. I just didn't think, you know, that a guy like you would be into other guys. I mean, not that it's wrong or anything! Don't get me wrong here, I just didn't think you'd also..'

'Also? You're saying you're  **also** into men, or am I mistaking?'

He doesn't know what he's saying, really. This man sitting in front of him makes him so confused. Suddenly, it comes to his realisation that he might be into Cas Novak. 

Dean's mind flashes back to the dream he had last night. Without thinking things through any longer, Dean takes a leap of faith.

He tenderly puts his hands on both sides of Cas' neck, thumbs on his jawline, moves his face close to his. Cas' eyes still looking into Dean's.

They close their eyes, foreheads no longer in contact with each other and their lips meet. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWESOME MAKE OUT SESSION TO BE CONTINUED. *awkwardly waits for parents to stop looking at my computer screen*

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish this fic! Bear with me.


End file.
